Beautiful Day
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Hari yang paling indah adalah saat aku bisa melewati satu hari penuh dengan orang yang paling aku cintai. Membuatnya tertawa dan membuatnya merasakan apa yang aku rasakan untuknya. Itulah hal yang paling indah dalam hidupku sekarang dan nanti… My Beautiful Day (Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo) / KaiSoo / Full Romance / Happy Reading, chingu-deul :)


**Beautiful Day**

**.**

**Only KaiSoo Couple..**

**Full Romance and No Conflict..**

**Rated Teenagers..**

**Typos and many more in here~**

**.**

**Hope you like it and enjoy please ^^**

**Don't like, don't read~~**

**.**

**EarthTeleport**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, 8 a.m – 2013.04.23**

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Burung-burung sudah dengan riangnya benyanyi diluar sana. Mataharipun sudah cukup tinggi, membuat cahayanya sedikit masuk melalui celah jendela kamar tempat dua orang insan sedang tertidur lelap.

Kim Jongin. Namja tampan dengan kulit kecoklatannya yang terlihat menarik mulai menbuka matanya saat dirasakannya cahaya matahari yang mengenai indera penglihatannya. Jongin terusik dan sedikit menggeliat. Matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya namun belum mendapatkan seluruh kesadarannya.

Jongin menoleh kesamping, dan tersenyum ketika penglihatannya menangkap sesosok namja manis yang sedang menutup mata, masih tertidur pulas.

Jongin memandangi sosok mungil itu cukup lama, sesekali ia tersenyum lebar. Sosok namja manis itu memang membuat Jongin selalu ingin terus tersenyum saat melihatnya. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum dan tidak pernah mengeluh. Wajah yang selalu memperlihatkan tawa bahagia dan wajah yang selalu mengekspresikan rasa khawatir saat tidak disamping Jongin. Sosok sempurna dimata Kim Jongin bernama Do Kyungsoo, orang yang paling dicintainya.

Jongin memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya sehingga sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengelus lembut pipi putih sedikit chubby milik namjachingunya. Terus dielusnya sampai membuat Kyungsoo terusik.

"Nghh~" Erangnya menggeliat kecil. Mata bulatnya perlahan terbuka sehingga terlihatlah iris kecoklatan indah milik Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo hyung…" Sapa Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil kemudian tangannya menyentuh tangan Jongin yang sedang berada diatas pipinya. "Selamat pagi, Jonginnie~" Balasnya. Kyungsoo menutup kembali matanya, merasakan lembutnya belaian tangan Jongin di pipinya.

Jongin lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat wajah damai Kyungsoo.

Cup.

Satu kecupan di kening Kyungsoo. "Hehe, aku belum mendapatkan morning kiss, hyung…" Jongin tersenyum evil.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya lagi dan tersenyum. "Hampir saja aku lupa." Sahutnya. Kyungsoo sedikit beringsut untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin dan kemudian mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Morning kiss untuk pangeran Jongin…" Senyum Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Terimakasih, Kyungsoo hyung." Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Merasakan tangan Jongin yang melingkar dipinggangnya dan akhirnya membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Membuat Kyungsoo dapat merasakan deruan nafas yang lembut dan detakan jantung Jongin yang teratur.

Pelukan hangat yang selalu diminta Kyungsoo saat bangun tidur.

.

**Seoul, 9 a.m – 2013.04.23**

Kyungsoo bersenandung kecil sambil memainkan spatula diatas wajan. Mengaduk-aduk sebuah menu yang sedang dimasaknya untuk sarapan.

"Selesai." Ia bergumam sambil mematikan kompornya. Memindahkan masakannya yang sudah matang dari wajan ke mangkuk berukuran sedang. Kyungsoo membawa mangkuk itu dan menaruhnya di meja makan.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil saat melihat hasil masakannya untuk sarapan kali ini bersama Jongin. Grep! Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, tapi sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum. "Kau kebiasaan, Jongin." Ucapnya.

Jongin menaruh dagunya dipundak Kyungsoo. "Biar saja." Balasnya tidak peduli. "Masak apa, hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Ssamgyetang dan ayam italia. Dan kau harus minum susu coklat hangat hari ini." Jawabnya.

"Hm? Wae? Aku ingin jus jeruk~"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak boleh! Selama musim dingin, setiap sarapan kau harus minum susu hangat. Arasseo?"

"Anniyo. Aku ingin jus jeruk setiap pagi!" Seru Jongin menolak.

"Jongin, dengarkan aku. Ini hanya selama sarapan di musim dingin. Saat siang hari kau boleh meminum jus apapun yang kau mau, biar aku yang buatkan untukmu."

"Janji, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dan setelahnya Kyungsoo merasakan Jongin mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. Membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ayo sarapan!"

.

**Seoul, 11 a.m – 2013.04.23**

Jongin terlihat sedang mendorong sebuah trolley dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya. Mereka sedang berada di supermarket untuk belanja bahan makanan untuk seminggu kedepan. Setelah sarapan tadi Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk menemaninya berbelanja dan tentunya dibalas dengan anggukkan dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo memasukkan daging, telur, sosis, ramen instan, beberapa jenis sayuran dan bahan-bahan memasak yang lain. Setelahnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan ke tempat buah-buahan.

"Hyung, aku ingin melon!" Pinta Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tertawa mendengarnya. Kemudian ia mengambil melon dengan ukuran yang cukup besar.

"Ini cukup untukmu." Ucapnya sambil menyimpan buah melon itu di trolley. Jongin tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa semangka dan jeruk juga kiwi…" Tambah Jongin.

"Ah, kau benar." Kyungsoo kemudian berlari mengambil semua buah yang tadi diucapkan oleh Jongin. Setelah dapat, Kyungsoo menyimpannya di trolley.

"Aku dapat ini!" Seru Kyungsoo girang sambil menunjukkan satu keranjang buah stoberi pada Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Stoberi? Untuk siapa?" Tanya Jongin heran. Seingatnya, selama ini ia belum pernah melihat Kyungsoo menyimpan buah stoberi di apartemen mereka dan Jongin juga tidak terlalu suka buah stoberi, karena menurutnya buah berwarna merah itu sangat asam.

"Tentu saja untuk kita. Coba ini, pasti sangat manis." Kyungsoo mengambil satu buah stoberi dan memasukkanya secara paksa kedalam mulut Jongin. Dengan terpaksa pula Jongin harus mengunyah dan menelan buah itu.

Jongin terdiam.

"Bagaimana? Manis tidak?"

Jongin tidak menjawab.

"Jongin?"

Kemudian Jongin tersenyum. "Rasanya manis sepertimu, hyung." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. Deruan nafasnya terasa sangat cepat saat Jongin mengucapkan kalimat itu. Matanya tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Rona merah muda menempel dengan tidak sopan di pipinya yang putih.

"Yak, hyung! Jangan melamun. Ayo membeli Eskrim dan Yoghurt!" Dan suara Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum dan kembali berjalan dengan riangnya disamping Jongin.

.

**Seoul, 4 p.m – 2013.04.23**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba di apartemen mereka saat hari menjelang petang. Setibanya di apartemen, mereka berdua langsung membagi pekerjaan, Kyungsoo menaruh belanjaan sejenis lauk pauk dan sayuran di kulkas dan Jongin menaruh semua makanan yang berjenis instan di lemari kitchen set yang paling atas.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku belanja hari ini, Jongin. Kau pasti lelah. Maafkan aku…" Kyungsoo duduk disamping Jongin setelah meletakkan segelas jus jeruk dingin di meja.

Jongin yang sedang duduk bersandar –tengan beristirahat- menoleh kesamping, menatap Kyungsoo. "Apa yang baru saja hyung katakan? Kenapa minta maaf? Aku senang mengantar hyung belanja. Biasanya kan aku sibuk dengan urusanku. Dan sekarang aku jadi tau kegiatan belanja rutin ini. Minggu depan, ajak aku lagi, ne?" Hibur Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedikit murung.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. "Benarkah? Apa kau benar-benar merasa senang?" Tanyanya meyakinkan.

Jongin mengangguk pasti. Sungguh, segala sesuatu yang dilakukannya bersama Kyungsoo, pasti itu adalah hal yang akan membuatnya bahagia sepanjang hidupnya.

"Oke, minggu depan aku akan mengajakmu lagi." Seru Kyungsoo senang. "Oia, kau mau aku masak apa untuk makan malam?"

Jongin terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Sudah lama hyung tidak memasak spaghetti cream. Masak itu saja, ya?" Pintanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Baiklah, Jonginnie chagiya~" Jongin terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

.

**Seoul, 9 p.m – 2013.04.23**

Ini sudah jam Sembilan malam, dan televisi itu masih menyala di sebuah apartemen milik Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin, namja tampan itu tampak bosan dengan semua acara yang ditayangkan di tv-nya. Terbukti dengan channel-nya yang terus saja ia pindahkan secara acak.

Jongin merasa kesal kalau berlama-lama menunggu Kyungsoo mengajaknya tidur. Diliriknya Kyungsoo yang sedag duduk di meja makan dengan berkutat pada laptop berwarna biru tua, sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah.

Jongin mendesah. Ia membuang nafas panjang. Lebih baik menunggu saja, pikirnya.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu…

"Sudah ingin tidur?" Tanya Kyungsoo tepat ditelinga Jongin. Tangannya merengkuh leher Jongin dari belakang sofa yang sedang diduduki oleh Jongin.

"Sudah selesai?" Jongin balik bertanya. Jongin memegang lengan Kyungsoo yang melingkar di lehernya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, kemudian mengecup pipi Jongin cukup lama. "Maaf membuatmu harus menunggu lama. Mau tidur sekarang?" Ajaknya.

Dan itu membuat Jongin tersenyum senang. Jongin melepas rengkuhan Kyungsoo dan kemudian mematikan tv. Berdiri dan berjalan pada Kyungsoo. "Aku ngantuk, Kyungsoo hyung." Ucap Jongin manja. "Kau lama sekali mengerjakan tugas itu." Tambahnya semakin merengek manja. Jongin dan Kyungsoo mulai berjalan kearah kamar mereka.

Kyungsoo tertawa lepas sambil sebelah tangannya yang mengacak rambut Jongin gemas. "Dasar anak manja. Tugasku itu banyak. Libur semester ini aku mendapatkan tugas dua kali lipat dari biasanya." Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Ne, ne, arasseo~" Sahut Jongin.

Setelah sampai di kamar mereka, Kyungsoo menutup pintunya dan kemudian mengambil posisi berbaring diatas kasur king size itu, disamping Jongin. Sebelum benar-benar berbaring, Kyungsoo menarik selimut tebal yang ada disana untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan juga Jongin. Setelah memastikan Jongin tidak akan kedinginan, Kyungsoo benar-benar berbaring, berhadapan dengan Jongin.

Mereka saling tersenyum. Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo untuk mendekat kearahnya, menyatukan tubuh mereka. Dipeluknya tubuh Kyungsoo, seolah Jongin tidak ingin Kyungsoo hilang saat ia bangun nanti.

"Saranghae, hyung… Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah kau lakukan di hidupku. Terimakasih untuk cinta dan kasih sayang yang kau tanam di hatiku. Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Kyungsoo hyung…" Bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu. "Nado. Nado saranghae, Jonginnie. Maafkan aku yang belum bisa menjadi namjachingu yang baik dan belum bisa memberimu lebih, belum bisa membuatmu bahagia, dan belum bisa membuatmu tertawa lebih dari ini. Tapi, aku benar-benar tulus dan sangat mencintaimu. Do Kyungsoo selalu mencintai Kim Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tulus menatap Jongin.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Hyung sudah memberiku kebahagiaan yang sempurna, membuatku tertawa lebih sering dibanding saat aku tidak bersamamu. Hyung adalah hal terindah yang pernah aku punya." Sahut Jongin. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis.

"Jaljjayo, Kyungsoo hyung…" Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat mengantuk dengan matanya yang memerah.

"Jaljjayo." Balas Kyungsoo dengan menutup matanya secara perlahan. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh Jongin, yang bisa membuatnya segera pergi ke alam mimpi yang indah.

.

.

Hari yang paling indah adalah saat aku bisa melewati satu hari penuh dengan orang yang paling aku cintai. Membuatnya tertawa dan membuatnya merasakan apa yang aku rasakan untuknya. Itulah hal yang paling indah dalam hidupku sekarang dan nanti… My Beautiful Day~ (Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo)

.

.

.

Fin~

Bagaimana? Jelek? Hehehe… Mianhae T.T

Aku lagi kangen banget sama KaiSoo yang full romance dan tanpa konflik. Jadilan fict ini dibuat. Aku buat ini dengan sedikit mengingat betapa manisnya MV BTOB yang Second Confession. Coba bacanya sambil denger lagu itu, soalnya aku juga nulisnya sambil terus ngulang lagu itu di headset, hehehe~

Maaf kalau kalian gak suka *bow*

Kalau ada unek-unek, mending tulis di review, supaya aku tau, ok? ^^ Gomawo~~


End file.
